Chocolat
by hersummerdreams
Summary: Cloud steals Leon's chocolat, without really realising the consequences of his actions. LxC, drabble.


"Cloud." Leon purred.

His breath was already short, his white knuckled grip in the front of Cloud's turtleneck doing nothing to release his pent up frustration. It annoyed him to no end that the blond was so calm and collected, looking almost bored with what was happening, rather than actually paying attention to the words that were so undeniably (and yet, forcibly) eloquent as they passed his lips. Leon had to force himself to keep his cool as he stared down the bright blue eyes, although they gave no sign as to the answer to his question. Neither did any conversation between them, which had been, up until this current moment, nonexistent.

He exhaled slowly as he was regarded almost lazily, and forced his speech out with no small amount of venom. Anything to break that icy barrier that had held the ex-SOLDIER in check for so long... he couldn't pin him against this wall forever, after all.

"Where is it?"

It was a second that passed between them, a second of silence in which the tension mounted to an almost unbelievable degree, until... "Where is what?"

Leon growled; a feral sound that wrenched itself out of his chest and tore at his throat in its ferocity. Anyone who didn't know him would be surprised, but to Cloud, it must've been almost common place. It was the sound of a very tolerant person losing their temper, something which seemed to happen exceedingly often around the blond. Leon had never been sure whether he'd actually been angry though, or whether it was just the loss of emotional control that usually spurred this reaction... there was something about Cloud that just threw him off balance. This time, however, he was pretty sure which it was...

"You know what I mean."

There was a smile playing around Cloud's lips as he looked up this time, almost causing Leon to recoil in shock. That was, until he realised that it wasn't a smile, but a carefully formed smirk that held him in place until those lips spoke.

"So what if I do? Do you really think I'm going to give it to you?"

Up until this moment, he'd retained some shred of hope that Cloud was innocent, that he'd had nothing to do with the entire situation – but now he knew that he was guilty, well, that was an entirely different game. One that Leon was not willing to play. His teeth clenched into a scowl as he pressed closer against the warm body sandwiched between him and the wall, still slightly damp from the light rain outside but becoming dryer with every second that passed. He wondered whether anything would intimidate the swordsman; goad him into revealing his secret...

"Yes." He said with finality lacing his tone, a glare fixed on his features. If it was anyone else they would've given in a long time ago.

As it was, however, Cloud merely rolled his eyes.

"Come and get it, then."

Leon blinked, his grip loosening a little as his gaze ran briefly down from Cloud's averted eyes to his turtleneck, waist blanket, long pants and his boots, before travelling back up to meet a bemused expression. He hesitated, preparing to... do whatever it took, but was beaten to it by the same infuriating smirk and an equally infuriating realisation. Cloud was opening his mouth to reveal exactly what he'd been looking for. His last bastion, the final square that he'd been saving for a night just like this.

Dark chocolate.

"Asshole." He muttered briefly, before diving in for a passionate kiss. Cloud immediately clamped his lips shut, but as Leon pressed him even closer against the harsh stone, his un-gloved hands moving from his shirt to settle on the wall above him, their gasping breaths intermingled. He was only able to keep the chocolate safely inside his mouth by distracting him with a roll of his hips that sent electricity from the friction tearing through the both of them. Leon immediately faltered a little, giving Cloud an opportunity to duck out from under his arms and dance away.

Leon growled and turned towards him, all vestiges of passion gone.

This was war.

He took a threatening step forward, which was immediately reciprocated, as Cloud headed back towards the door to his room, the same infuriating smirk lingering on his face. There was nothing he hated more than the false sense of superiority that the blond seemed to get from these games of his. It seemed they'd do anything to better each other, their competitive natures leaving no room for complacency... but this. This was too far. This was his secret, his fuel, like the source of Superman's strength; Leon style... and in taking it; Cloud had just managed to downgrade himself from his Lois Lane to his kryptonite.

"Cloud." He said again.

"Leon."

Leon twitched in agitation and took another step forward, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. Cloud only had time to turn, before the lion pounced. In a move that would later be described as 'an enraged attack upon unsuspecting prey' by an overenthusiastic Yuffie and 'the scariest damn thing ever' by a bemused Tifa, Leon leapt forward and tackled the blond to the ground. Far from becoming disorientated by the fall, hands immediately pinned his shoulders as he threw his legs over Cloud in a comfortable straddle. He was expecting to have to goad him more, to play this stupid game to the end. What he wasn't expecting was a hand to reach up and wind around his chain, pulling Griever harshly downwards to close the gap between them. Their lips met, and this time Cloud didn't resist.

Leon's tongue darted immediately into his lover's mouth, tasting the last of the rich, dark chocolate along with Cloud, eyes sliding shut as he threw himself just as passionately into the kiss. It didn't matter anymore, he guessed, not when he had this...

It was morning. The sun filtered through the curtains, warming their bedroom with its soft light, piercing Leon's eyelids with all the subtlety of a thundering train. It wasn't often he slept past dawn, habits long ingrained by early morning SeeD training – he was just lucky that his lover was the same. The exertions of the night before meant he awoke slowly, blinking his eyes cautiously open as his senses slowly returned and he realised that Cloud was still sleeping.

The light played in his hair and over his face, making Leon loosen the possessive grasp he had over his waist. He didn't want to wake him if he was going to sleep in... Despite what he'd done to antagonise him. Maybe Cloud had just been eating the chocolate. Maybe he shouldn't be selfish and let him have some more often...

Then he saw it; on Cloud's side of the bed, in the open bedside table, in the drawer that the lube had been so unceremoniously wrenched out of the night before...

An entire block of dark chocolate.

This... could work to his advantage.


End file.
